


PrompTis Mixtape

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics focusing on the pairing Prompto/Noctis or Noctis/Prompto, inspired by song lyrics.</p><p>Some may be sad, some may be fluffy, some may be crazy because let's face it when these two are involved Etro only knows what will happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PrompTis Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other works I should be focusing on, but they are very long and I wanted a fic where I could knock out chapters nice and quickly. This took me an hour! Also I really wanted to do some pairing works, so I'm going to be doing these mixtapes for PrompTis and IgNoct. I usually stick to BrOT4 but sometimes a little romance doesn't go amiss!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I've got a few ideas ready to go, but if anyone would really like me to write a specific idea by all means give me a shout! Ideas are always gratefully received! ♥

_ _

 

 _Nobody or nothing will ever come between us_  
_And I promise I'll give my life_  
_My love and my trust if you was my boyfriend_

_-03 Bonnie and Clyde | Jay Z and Beyonce-_

 

Prompto hadn't thought much of it when a black Regalia crawled to a stop outside his apartment block. Though the expensive car looked out of place in his run down corner of town it was a regular enough fixture that nobody gave it much attention anymore. That a royal fleet car would park outside a shabby black of flats was normal these days. Yet it still made Prompto's heart skip a beat every time he saw it; it meant that he'd get to see Noctis.

Today he had taken the stairs two at a time and was out of the door of the block before the car had even cut the engine. The top was down and Noctis had his elbow resting on the edge of the door as he watched Prompto pick his way across the pavement.

'Hey,' the prince said lazily.

'Alone?' Prompto asked. That was unusual. Though Ignis was often too busy to hang out Gladiolus was _always_ there. He was the prince's freaking bodyguard. Hard to protect him when he wasn't near the prince.

Noctis just shrugged then slid across to the passenger seat. 'Wanna drive?'

Prompto's jaw almost hit the floor. 'You're giving me charge of a car that's worth more than my apartment?'

'I'm tired. I'll just fall asleep at the wheel,' Noctis said, and closed his eyes as he sank back into the seat.

'So really I'm saving you from a  horrible fiery death,' Prompto decided as he jumped over the door rather than opening it. The leather seat was warm from Noctis's body, the wheel smooth under his fingertips. The engine purred to life with a gentle rumble and he pulled away from the curb and followed the little crescent shaped road out on the larger main street. He drove for a few minutes, expecting Noctis to give him directions, but it seemed the dark haired man had fallen asleep. 'Noct? Hey buddy? Where am I going?'

'Doesn't matter,' Noctis mumbled. He sounded half asleep. 'Just drive.'

'Vague instructions. Gotta love vague instructions. The best kind of instructions I'd say.'

'Prom?'

'Yeah?'

'Just drive.'

Prompto snorted and shoved Noctis hard enough that the prince knocked into the door. 'Jerk.'

But he drove. Drove through the busy streets of Insomnia with its tall, foreboding buildings of concrete and glass, where the streets were packed with people and traffic and nobody gave them a second glance. The claustrophobia of the city was soon behind them as rigid, uniform apartment blocks gave way to large sprawling mansions in all shapes and sizes. The further they drove the more land each house had, until the houses became smaller and the land so large that they had entered the farmlands. Prompto checked the rear view mirror; the palace was a dark speck on the horizon, almost lost to the concrete jungle of the city.

Every so often he would cast a glance over to Noctis. For a while he had been convinced that the other man was asleep, but his breathing wasn't even enough and every so often he would sigh softly. His head was turned away to watch the fields whiz past. Now they were truly out into the countryside there were just rolling fields as far as the eye could see.

'Take the next right,' Noctis said suddenly, breaking the silence.

'Gotcha,' Prompto said.

The next right was nearly half an hour's driving away, but Noctis didn't seem to mind. Prompto got the feeling Noctis had no destination in mind. Bt there was something odd about the other man; if he had been sleeping Prompto could understand the silence, but usually when the two of them were alone Noctis would open up in a way he never did in larger groups. The silence was unusual.

The turning led them onto a small, winding gravel path that the Regalia didn't take well to. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable and the road sloped up sharply and wound round the way they had come.

They arrived at a crossroads; the left path was well worn, the right one steep and made of pure mud.

'Left?' Prompto guessed, ready to make the turn.

'Right,' Noctis said.

'You sure?' Prompto asked.

'Yeah. I think it'll take us to where we need to be.'

Prompto hit the brakes just as they came to the crossroads. 'Noct, what is this about? What are we doing?'

Noctis stared straight ahead, his hand was nervously picking at a loose thread in the seat. 'Please turn right.'

After a long moment of hoping Noctis would elaborate, Prompto sighed and nudged the accelerator. The going was tough; the engine whined at the steep, muddy road, but it finally made it to a plateau and the drive was smoother. The road curved around and again Noctis spoke up.

'Pull close to the edge of the road.'

'Uh, 'kay,' Prompto said, pulling off the makeshift road and cutting the engine. Only a few feet from the edge of the road was a steep drop. They'd come a long way up. Fields stretched out below them; houses were dots in the distance with little silver clouds of smoke puffing from their chimneys. The dark mass of Insomnia was far in the distance now, but the palace dwarfed everything within it even from such a distance.

'Beautiful,' Noctis muttered.

The sky was a canvas of gold as the sun disappeared behind the dark fortress of Insomnia. Streaks of pink lit up the clouds and cast everything with a dark orange glow as if the sky itself was on fire.

'Yeah,' Prompto said.

'My dad called me to his office today,' Noctis said after a few more moments.

Prompto said nothing, just waited patiently.

'He uh, he wants me to be king. Like, soon. Like in a few months. On my birthday he wants me to take the crown.'

'Shit,' Prompto said, blinking hard as he took that in. Noctis was going to be twenty-one, which was a significant milestone. But to get the crown that young? 'Why's he…?'

'The crystal is too much for him. His heart isn't doing so good. The healer said- Well, he can't keep doing what he's doing or it'll kill him.'

'So what he's just going to put that burden on you instead?'

Noctis shrugged. 'It was always going to be my burden someday. That's what I was born for, right? To hold the barrier and protect the people of Lucis. It's my reason for existing.'

'That's not…you have other things. You can still do things and enjoy things while you're king.'

'Yeah, knowing that every day the crystal is draining the life out of me. I have to give up my life so that everyone else can live theirs. You know how tired that damn crystal makes my dad?'

Prompto nudged his friend in the ribs. 'Would we notice a difference? You sleep half the day anyway.'

Noctis shoved him back, but he was smiling. 'Asshole.'

'But I'm a loveable asshole.'

'Yeah, you are,' Noctis sighed.

'You can still do things. You can hang out with Ignis, and train with Gladio, and nap to your heart's content.'

'But it'll all end. A lot sooner than if I didn't ever become king. Is that…is it horrible that I don't want to do it? I'm scared. Look what it's done to my father, that'll be me…I just want to be normal, Prom. I just want to live my life like a normal person. I want to get to do all the things normal people can do. But I won't have time anymore. I won't be able to do anything normal.'

'You can-'

'Prom, I can't. Everything will be different.'

Prompto's mouth snapped shut. Because it was true; Noctis's father was exhausted all the time. He aged really fast. His time was taken up with affairs of state. There was a constant threat of assassination. Noctis would be locked away and a commoner like him would never get to see him.

'But you'll get to rule a kingdom, Noct. And you'll have a princess to marry and have kids with. Don't think of this as your life ending, but rather a new life starting. Maybe that'll make it easier?'

'I don't want a new life. I want to see _this_ life to the end.'

'Noct…' Prompto sighed. 'I can't stop it from happening. You'd need to talk to your dad. Tell him you don't want to.'

'He's had to suffer for thirty years. He deserves a break. I can't tell him no,' Noctis whispered. I' just wish there was another way.'

'When you're king-'

'When I'm king I won't get to see you anymore,' Noctis said harshly, finally turning to look at Prompto. Tears were shining in his eyes, reflected gold from the dying sun.

Prompto's heart beat hard against his ribs. 'I know. But we've still got a few months until your birthday.' His pale hand reached over to rest on Noctis's tightly balled fist. 'And we'll enjoy every last day.'

'Except we'll know. With every passing day we'll know time is running out,' Noctis said.

'We always knew it wasn't forever,' Prompto's hand squeezed Noctis's. 'You have to marry a princess. You have to have kids to carry on your family name.'

'But why? Why did it have to be me? It's not fair,' Noctis angrily scrubbed the back of his free hand against his eyes. 'I just want…I want to…' Lost for words he acted. Noctis closed the gap between them and crushed his lips clumsily against Prompto's. For a long moment their lips worked against each other, their hands clutching at each other. When they pulled back their foreheads rested together.

'You're a prince, Noct,' Prompto said, his own voice wavering a little. 'You're going to be a great king. You'll have a kind wife and beautiful kids and everyone will love you.'

'There's only one person I want to love me,' Noctis said. A single tear rolled down his cheek onto the back of Prompto's hand. 'Everything I want from life is right here. All we have to do is keep driving, Prom. Just keep going out of Lucis and into the freelands. I'll dye my hair so I don't get recognised, change my name, we can live as goddamn farmers for all I care, I just…I want to be with you. That's what I want for my life but it was all decided for me before I was even born. I was never allowed to have a choice. I could never have you. It's not fair! It’s not…it’s not fair…it's…'

Noctis's tearful ramblings were cut short when Prompto captured his lips again. Trembling freckled hands lifted to tangle within dark hair and pull Noctis close. Their lips were salty with tears but that just added to the intensity of their kiss. Noctis's hands wound around him, one hand slipped up his shirt and made him shiver as the prince's cold hand traced over the muscles of his abdomen.

'We can be together forever,' Noctis whispered between kisses. 'Forever. Just the two of us.'

Etro it was tempting. Prompto just had to start the engine up and drive them out of Lucis. They could stay low for a while, he was good at that. He knew all the tricks in the book. But could Noctis really be happy like that? And was it fair? No. Of course not. But they'd be together.

'Prom?' Noctis whispered, his lips brushing Prompto's as they formed words. 'Can we run away together? Please?'

Prompto exhaled hard and pulled away from Noctis's warmth and kisses. Still trembling he turned the keys and the engine roared beneath him. Even the car seemed to have more passion in it. The mud squelched as he turned the car around and edged down the hill. He came to the fork in the road. Left was back to Insomnia, to the palace and Noctis's waiting crown. Right would take them out of Insomnia. Away from their duties.

The engine ticked on. Noctis's hand found his and squeezed it. Their eyes met for a long, lingering moment.

'I love you. Whatever you choose,' Noctis said. 'Nothing will ever stop me loving you. Not a crown. Not a queen. Not death. So just drive.'

Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, drawing strength from the hand in his.

And then he took his hand back. And he drove.


End file.
